Dennor oneshot
by nannokitty
Summary: Kinda smut-ish fem Norway x Denmark oneshot. She was angry at him, and had no one else to go as she tried to keep everything sealed shut inside her. Would he be the one to calm her pain?


**I'm back! I've been gone for a long time, but I'll be back in three weeks. I apologize for not updating 'Cold Days' for so long, here is a apologize oneshot! (recommended to listen to Paramore and Future of Forestry) Also it is kinda smut-ish, so don't read if you're offended. Reviews are always appreciated~**

**ooo**

She sighed and looked out from the window which was decorated with beads of rain, it was raining outside. As depressing as it seemed, she liked the thought of going outside and just standing under the rain. She liked the thought of all her worries disappearing as the water soaked her body. But this was the reality, and she had things to do.

She flexed her body as she tried to get rid of the heavy feeling on her body. She then, got up from the couch near the window, and made her way around the room. The living room was a disaster, pillows were scattered around and everything that used to be on the desk was on the floor, broken. The side of her lip was tugged up in a faintly visible smile, and she held her left arm as she suddenly shuddered. The room was cold. She was surprised for a second that she hadn't noticed it before, but it didn't last long, since she knew why.

She took some of the objects off the floor, and stared at them for a while before putting them on the table. Small pieces of memories went their way around in her head, and she collected the remaining pieces off the floor before standing up. After she threw the rubbish in her hands away, she slowly walked towards the stairs, and got up to the second floor. She could see things broken there and there, like a painting that had fell off the wall, or a vase that had shattered into pieces. She slowly continued to walk, dragging her hand along the wall as she did so. When she finally got to her grand bedroom door that was slightly open, she pushed it open and went inside, careful not to make any noise.

Her bedroom was one to be praised. It was covered in white from head to toe, and the objects made of excellent quality wood covered the room. It was wisely decorated, so the grand blacony door made of glass that covered the whole half of the wall, could illuminate the room. She saw the rain more clearly, and the sky was covered with a nice light grey you'd only see at a rainy day like this. She focused on her grand bed after that, the sheets were sprawled randomly on the bed, and they slowly moved up and down, making one aware that there was a warm body under the covers of blanket. When she was finally standing at the edge of the bed, she could see a mess of light blonde hair sticking out, and the fair white skin that followed it. She stared at the body which was within her reach only one night ago. Then thought about all that happened.

**ooo**

Nora was staring at her wardrobe from her bed she sat on. Her mood was terrible, and even though she did everything she could to intimidate her friends and chase them out of her house, it just didn't work on her kind and brave friend. In the end, she was there looking for a dress to wear for tonight.

She stood up and walked towards the dresser, it didn't have much in it since she wasn't really into decorative clothes. In fact it'd be just fine with her if she were to wear her simple everyday clothes. But she wouldn't hear the end of it if she did that. She looked around the clothes for a while before taking out a dark blue dress. It's waist was tight, and the skirt was frilly and mid-thigh. Her not so very breasts were covered with the nice fabric, and her shoulders were decorated with the same fabric, only it consisted of nice waves that kindly fell over her shoulders. The dress was simple and elegant, and it made her body look thin and nice. She didn't bother making her hair and just let them fall over her shoulders freely. She didn't take a bag since Berwald was going to give them a free ride, and she didn't plan on drinking. She wore low heels the same color of her dress, and went out.

Outside of her house, Berwald and Tina were waiting in their car. Tina got off the car and walked towards her.

"Nora, you look great in that dress!" Tina was wearing an ice blue strapless dress with white heels, but a nice and fluffy cape was covering her shoulders. Her dress was slightly shorter, and it gave her round hips a nice shape. Their body shapes were almost the opposite, while Nora was thin and slightly taller, Tina was kind of chubby and short, and she had full hips that Nora kind of envied. Though it went well with her cheery and shy personality.

She faintly smiled at her friend, normally she'd prefer staying at home and reading a book, alone. But since Tina looked so happy, she didn't want to ruin the mood for her friend. They walked to the car as they -mostly Tina- talked about things. Tina sat in the front with Berwald, and she took a seat at the back. The way to the place went on without an incident.

When they finally arrived, Nora looked around in the grand bar. It wasn't nearly as bad as the other bars, since it had some quality music playing and actually some place for people to walk. Tina tried to drag her along to the dance floor, but she she went on with Berwald after Nora told she was going to sit for a while. She sat on one of the stalls, and just listened to the music for a while. Minutes passed by, the bartender asked if she wanted anything, but she didn't order. Not like she could with no money anyway. The music changed quiet a lot of times, and she was surprised when she saw a drink given to her by the bartender. She looked at him questioningly.

"The guy there sent it."

Nora turned around to look at who it was, but her lips tugged down in a frown as she saw him. It was the obnoxious Danish with messy blond hair. He was smiling sheepishly at her, and she sighed before taking the drink and going to his table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a tired tone in her voice, while she took a seat and put the drink on the table.

"Hey Nora, glad to see you too." He replied with his never dispersing smile. "Well, Tina told me they were gonna meet here, so I thought I would pay you a visit."

"Nobody wanted you to do so."

"Well, I'm here now so.." he looked at her drink and smiled, "That's quiet the progress you made. Normally you would pour that down my head the second you came here."

"Nobody said I wouldn't," she picked up her drink, but instead took it to her lips "but I'm not going to waste that, at least for now." The Danish replied with a laugh.

Nora didn't really plan on drinking at first, but she would have spent half her wealth on drinks had she known he was going to be there. She drank half of the glass in one go, and put it on the table with a loud clank.

"Whoa girl, you're gonna be wasted like that in no time."

"If it's going to get me rid of you..."

"Hey, you still mad at me?"

Nora downed the rest of her drink before glaring at him like she wanted to dig a hole in him with her eyes.

"Whoah don't kill me!" he laughed like he had said something funny, Nora didn't answer.

"Ah come on, what can I do to get forgiven?" he downed his own drink, then told the bartender to bring two more.

"You can go jump under a train for example."

"Nora, you know I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Get wasted until you went broke and make out with some girl you didn't even know?"

"Ouch... look, Nora, I seriously didn't mean to, I couldn't even tell a log from a girl with that head!"

"And that makes it okay?

"I know it looks bad, but I am seriously sorry. It will never happen again pleease forgive me."

The bartender arrived with their drinks, and Nora started drinking it without an answer.

"It just happens again, Matthias. How many times did I forgive you already?"

The Danish sighed as he put his hand on his neck.

"Nora, I could jump under a train if you really wanted me to, I can't do without you." Despair was clear in his voice, and he looked troubled. Nora sighed upon that, like she had to take care of some kind of a child.

"Matt, it just won't work. How long will it take before I have to collect you from a bar, making out with someone again?"

"I swear it won't happen again!"

"You said yourself that you couldn't help yourself with a head like that."

"I won't drink that much again-"

"You and not drinking? That's one lie I'll never believe."

There was a long silence before any of them made a move again. Nora drank her glass, and this time she ordered another drink. Matthias looked at her with worry in his eyes as she downed another glass.

"You are going to pay for that, by the way. I don't have money" Nora said matter of factly as she stared at her drink. Matt didn't answer. It was another two glasses before Nora felt a hand at her wrist. She looked up to see a very worried Dane looking at her.

"Nora, I think that's enough-" Nora suddenly stood up, pulling her hand out of his grasp. She tried to mumble something, but her feet gave up and Matthias caught her before she fell to the floor. After that was darkness.

**ooo**

Nora slowly gained consciousness as she heard the sound of some keys. She slowly opened her eyes, just to see herself staring at the ground. She tried to clear her vision by blinking a few times, then noticed that she was actually on someone's shoulder. Someone, with a red shirt, and messy blonde hair... oh god. She had a terrible headache, and felt her stomach twist in pain from her position. She tried to speak, but her mind couldn't keep up with her dizziness and she soon fell into a deep sleep again.

**ooo**

She felt her skin tingle as a wave of heat hit it, humid air... She slowly opened her eyes, only to see a big mess of blur around her. Everything around her was so white, but the room wasn't illuminated enough, so she could actually open her eyes. She closed her eyes again and waited for her head to get better. She smelled terrible, like a mix of alcohol and sweat. Her memories were hazy, and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a well toned chest. Wait what?

"Matt, what the hell?!" She finally noticed the half naked man that got out of the bathroom. "What in the hell do you... agh" she held her head in pain and Matt rushed to her "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"My head..." she waited before talking again "What were you thinking, taking a shower in MY house?" she told while hardly looking up.

"Well I had to! Never imagined you'd ruin my shirt liked that."

Nore looked dumbstruck for a while before progressing what he just said. So that was why her stomach felt better than before...

"Oh god, did I..."

"Don't sweat it, I've plenty of other shirts anyway."

She stared at the ground while holding her head in her hands, her day couldn't become any worse, would it?

"Heh, that makes us even I guess."

"Don't think I forgave you." Nora told in between her hands. Then she sighed before looking at him. "But I guess that makes us even."

The Danish smiled after that. "You should take a shower, the water is still hot."

"Are going to peep on me or something?"

"I've already seen it al-hey hey hey don't hit me sorry!"

**ooo**

In the end she had taken a bath, and she smelled hot chocolate when she went in the living room with a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Matthias was sitting on one of the couches with a mug in his hands, and the other one stood on the table.

"Better now?"

Nora didn't give an answer as she took her mug and sat down.

"When are you going anyway?"

"Huh?"

"From my house."

"Oh, well, it was a free ride from Berwald so."

"Then go with a taxi." then she noticed his bare chest, "Why are you still half naked anyway?"

"I don't have a shirt..."

"Then go naked."

"Come on Nora, at least have some mercy." tha Danish pleaded with puppy eyes. Nora just concentrated to not hit him, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine sleep on the couch."

"On the couch?"

"Do you prefer the floor?"

"Nope, couch is perfect."

They sat there for another five minutes without talking. Nora finished her hot chocolate and put in on the table. There was an awkward silence.

"Soo..." Matt broke the silence, gaining a questioning look from Nora. "Did you, y'know, forgive me?"

"No..." the Danish guy jumped from his place and kneeled in front of Nora, and she jumped in surprise.

"Pleeease please please pleaseeee I am really really really really sorry!"

Nora stood in her place in shock. Even though she knew Matthias, she didn't really expect that.

"I-"

"Look I am terribly sorry for what I've done I swear I didn't want it to be like that I swear on all the beer in the world that it won't happen again please forgive me-"

"Alright alright! Just, stop clinging to my feet." Nora said with a huff.

"W-wait, you really honestly forgive me?"

"Yes, so just get up already."

"So you really really forgive me?"

"For Odin's sake Matthias, get up before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am!" the Danish got up from the floor with his goofy smile, and Nora questioned her decision for a second.

"Heh, does that mean I can sleep with you now?

"No."

"Ah come oon!"

"Mathias don't yell, my head is still aching."

Matthias finally sighed in defeat and sat on the sofa.

**ooo**

It was late at night, and the room was dark except the light that emitted from the TV. Matt was fast asleep at the one side of the big couch, and Nora was still watching some movie at the other side of it. She stared at the screen for a while, not really caring what it played, then looked at the obnoxious blonde guy next to her, now asleep. She stared at the remote in her hands for a while before putting it on the table, and slowly slid on the couch next to him. She stared at his face, he really was fast asleep. Then ever so slowly she put a little kiss on his lips, resting her head on his chest afterwards. She wondered if she had made the right choice a lot of times before in her life. But whatever happened, she still couldn't change her heart from loving him. That stupid Danish... All he ever did was get wasted at some cheap bar and annoy Nora when she tried to read, but still, he always managed to make her happy somehow...

It was then, that she felt a hand on her harm. She turned her head, only to see a grinning Danish looking at her. Suddenly blood rushed to her face, and she could only stammer things while Matthias started laughing so bad, that tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god Nora... hahahah, you face is the cutest thing ever!"

If this was a cartoon, one could probably see the big red mark appearing at Nora's head. But before she could hit or probably kill Matthias, his laughing calmed down and he started speaking again.

"You know... I felt really bad when I learned what happened that day..."

Nora stopped, and started listening.

"When I saw your face like that, I hated myself... and though 'I don't deserve to be with this girl.' "

There was a short silence.

"If it would have made you happy, I'd have thrown myself off some building. I just.. couldn't stand that sad and broken face.. You may hide your feelings behind that stoic expression, but I can feel what is going on inside you."

Nora kept silent and stared at the floor. Then Matthias held her face, turning her head so he could look in her eyes. He had a serious expression on his face for the first time, and stared directly in her eyes.

"Nora, I love you."

She saw his face getting closer, but she made no attemp to get away, and closed her eyes as their lips met. Her body shuddered as their skin made contact, and her stomach filled with butterflies. She felt his lips dance on hers for a while, and only after then she could answer back the kiss. She dragged up her hand along his bare chest to his neck, and dug her hands in his messy blonde hair. Matthias pushed her down on the couch, and she could only answer after they parted for breathing.

"I love you too..."

Matthias kissed her again more intensely, and she felt her worries disappear as she left herself in his arms. Their kiss got more intense, and Matthias licked her lower lip, gaining entrance without even trying much. She clung onto him, trying to pull him closer, and he only answered by doing so. Their tongues fighted for dominance, but Matthias took over control, inspecting every inch of her mouth. She felt his hands at the hem of her sweatshirt, tugging at it. She moved a bit so his reach was easier, and he pulled it open to expose her fairly white belly. A shudder went down her spine when she felt his hand moving around her belly. And she let out a faint squeak only for it to get muffled in their kiss. Nora threw some of the pillows away so there was more room on the couch. And Matthias broke their kiss when he noticed. Nora spoke between shaky breaths.

"Why.."

"Let's continue this somewhere better." he stood up, and picked up Nora bridal style. She was too into it to hold herself, and instictively reached for him, kissing him again. A lot of things were broken around on their way up, but Nora didn't care. When they finally reached her room and the grand twin bed, Nora felt herself thrown on the white sheets. She pulled off her sweatshirt before the hungry Danish joined him. She put her arms around his neck, and her shorts were pulled down. She kicked them off to floor to help, and wrapped her legs around him. She didn't like the harsh feeling of his jeans, and reached for his belt, working on it for a while before pulling it away. She tried to tug his pants down, but it was hard in her position so Matthias helped her by sitting up and taking them off. Nora stared at him impatiently, and Matthias laughed to that.

They were soon together again. But their kiss was broken when Matthias slowly moved his lips down to her neck, leaving love marks along and claiming her. Nora moaned in pleasure and her nails left red marks at his back. All this time, Matthias enjoyed how she squirmed to keep her voice in. He could feel her body was tense, and he was sometimes bewildered how such a stoic person could turn out to be in these situations. He liked every emotion she showed, and for showing emotion was the least thing she did during the day, he did everything he could to make her let them out. Even in these times she was forcing herself to keep it in, but it wouldn't be long before she gave up.

When he moved down to her collarbone, she let out a squeak of pleasure. He played around with it with his tongue before slowly biting, and Nora tensed up. She felt like she was going to lose her mind, and her body was extremely tense. Then Matthias whispered in her ear,

"Just let it out."

That did it, and Nora couldn't keep herself anymore. Her voice pleaded, and her body wanted to be closer to him. She just wanted to be with him. All the times she came so close to losing him, all she ever wanted, all she ever feared... Her emotions were pouring out her mind. And she has never felt happy like now ever since a long time. She found her way back to his lips and her hands held onto his hair. She messed up with his hair even more, and felt his hands trying to open her bra. Seconds later her blue lace bra was thrown aside. His hands traveled up from her stomach, and she moaned in pleasure. Her mind felt free, and she let out all her emotions. Matthias moved his hand down to her left thigh, drawing slow circles around. She felt tears fall from her cheeks, and their bodies melted together as the night went on. She found the girl she has lost long ago again with him...

**ooo**

Nora continued to stare at the blond guy laying in her bed, and smiled. The rain continued to pour down, playing a nice song as it did so. She pulled the covers over him and watched his breast rise and fall while he breathed in peace. Maybe he wasn't the worst, after all...


End file.
